Violet and Emerald Memories
by Yumeria Sendai
Summary: Phara and Kagayaku, undercover as Fubuki and Saya, are sent by an oni clan to observe Kaoru's actions and give a warning. When they, due to his foolishness, are forced to step in and reveal themselves, what happens? Especially when getting involved in human affairs means breaking the rules? Pairings: ChizuruXHeisuke, OC1X?, OC2X?, OC1XOkitaXOC2 There will be lemons later.


Violet and Emerald Memories

Dislaimer applies. I only own Saya, and Fubuki is owned by my best friend!

Chapter 0:Prologue

A frown turned plump, rosy colored lips down. The moon was out and shining beautifully, the air was nice and crisp, but that did nothing for the beautiful women walking purposefully down the road. The first, taller than the other, wore an elaborate

Kimono in a dark color, with splashes of vibrant sapphires and purples that stood out eye catchingly. Her obi a stark white, with a bright sapphire blue obijime that was the same shade as her obiage. Her obidome was the deepest black, as was the background of her kimono. Her haneri was such a bright, vivid purple it appeared to be glowing, the same shades of purple and sapphire swirling up from the bottom hem of her kimono and bleeding into lighter, nearly white shades of themselves. Her tabi, zori and kanzashi completed the look, her tabi a stark white compared to the black laquer of the zori, while her large silver rose kanzashi dangled from the left side of her hair alluringly, gleaming and sparkling in the moonlight with every step she took.

The woman to her right, her own light coral pink lips turned down at the corners, was no less eye catching than her companion. Her own kimono was much the same, though where the others' kimono was white, hers was a shimmering gold. Instead of sapphires and purples, her kimono held designs in bright reds and calming emeralds. Her tabi were still white, like fresh fallen snow, but her zori were bright crimson, like freshly spilled blood. The kanzashi in her hair was a large chrystanthemum with gold chimes hanging down the right side of her face, chiming cheerily yet gently with each step.

Both of them mentally cursed the hard to move in kimono, though none of their thoughts showed on their faces. Up ahead, they heard clashing, the sound of metal upon metal as blades hissed through the air sending delighted shivers down both of their backs. Unbidden, the taller woman smirked, while the other hid a playful grin.

" Well, it seems as if the fun's just starting, nee…Fubuki-chan?" Purred the paler one, her steps quickening slightly. The other followed quickly, smirk growing as she let out a hum of approval and agreement.

" Shall we interrupt this, or should we just complete the objective…Saya-chan?" She reverently and excitedly touched her obi; her hidden blade tucked safely there just in case.

Saya tsk-ed gently.

" We cannot interfere with the business of humans," she chided gently, though her peridot eyes locked onto the swaying auburn locks of the male fighting by the bridge and she nearly tripped in shock. Since when did humans become attractive?!

Fubuki chuckled, catching her slip up before also seeing why.

"Even when the human we're interfering for looks better than some oni we know?" She said teasingly, pulling out a small fan and hiding the grin on her face behind it.

Glaring, Saya nodded. "…Even then." She pouted inwardly.

"Now…let's find the fool quickly so we can depart and get some sake before everything closes."

Nodding, Fubuki raised her eyes to the moon and blinked, her irises bleeding gold as her pupil split and became cat-like. Next to her, Saya did the same, though her pupils weren't as thin as Fubuki's.

Their hair also bled a stark white, a small breeze lifting the strands as the dark color appeared to wash out to the beautiful snow white so expected of any oni. Then, they gave each other fanged grins and took off, one to the left and one to the right of the bridge as they worked to trap the figure fleeing from them in a pink kimono. Bell-like, seductive laughs left the two as they played with their prey amidst the clash of blades. Darting to trap the smaller figure against the water below the bridge, they let their demonic features leave, Saya's hair returning to it's red-tinted dark brown and Fubuki's to its onyx.

The sounds of battle ceased and cheers rose from the victors as the sound of feet over the bridge began. With a smirk of his own, Kaoru spun to face the approaching warriors, leaving the two behind him do what they pleased. They were too late anyway, his face had already been spotted by the stunned unit and caused them, in their shock, to let go of some of the men they'd captured.

Cursing the two fled into the shadows to wait until the humans were gone. Their orders were to remain unseen, and for any of the shinsengumi to see them would destroy their mission.

" Chizuru-chan…!?" The two heard the handsome red-headed captain question under his breath. They froze, eyes widening as they heard the name of the last living of the Yukimura bloodline. How would this **human** know the heir of one of the strongest oni clans!? Ignoring it for now, though Saya could feel her eyes brightening at the mystery, they concentrated on their target as the humans gave chase.

It took only a minute, and then the two were harshly grabbing Kaoru by the arms. Saya deeply wished, with a vehemence very unusual for her, that she had grabbed the cross dresser by his hair so she could bash his head against the pole before him. The fucker just **had** to make their life difficult, didn't he!? Had since he was younger…

Shaking away her anger, she sent a long, irritated look at her partner before the two tightened their grips and spoke in unison, letting their eyes swirl with the gold of their oni blood as they did.

"_Now that we've caught you….Kaoru Nagumo, we, as emissaries of the late Kiyohime of the Nagumo clan, hereby declare your position as the next in line, __**revoked**__. Should you continue to interfere with the affairs of humans as you have been, your consequence will be death. Watch yourself wisely, for we…are never far. If, the next time we should meet is because of your interference, we are given clearance to silence you….in __**any**__ way we see fit. Do not mistake this warning as a sign of our mercy. __**We do not show mercy to fools.**__"_

With an angry hiss, Saya let go and watched with a smirk as Fubuki tossed the idiot against a tree harshly with a laugh as the rough bark of the trunk drew blood. Then, with matching expressions of glee, the two disappeared into the trees, leaving the male to wipe blood off his chin with a grimace as he cursed their backs, though his eyes lit with a malicious lust as he watched them leave.

Neither noticed the look, and thus never thought anything of the sadistic laughter that followed them on the breeze.

"…mine…"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

So whaddaya think? I don't usually post OC stories...but this one was just **begging** to be posted! No, the OC's aren't mary sues, nor will they have a massive harem like I want to give them...just one or two interests. They will end up with ONE character, but until they do there will be hints of other pairings.

The only concrete pairing is HeisukeXChizuru.

Please REVIEW!


End file.
